Un petit incident
by Citwhoille
Summary: McCoy en a assez. Et foi de McCoy, tant qu'il sera médecin en chef sur ce vaisseau, ce problème ne se reproduira plus. Et ce, même si les mesures prises déplaisent à son Capitaine.


**Heu, chalut tout le monde ^^ C'est ma première... "surprise partie"... *sbaff !* je t'ai pourtant dit de la mettre en veilleuse, espèce de sale conscience bizarroïde ! ****C'est moi qui cause, et c'est pas la peine de râler. Hum, je disais donc, c'est ma toute première fiction ! :)**  
**Après avoir lu plein de fanfic, à mon tour de m'essayer à cet exercice juste pour le fun !**  
**C'est un one-shot sans aucune prétention pour débuter. J'espère que vous passerez un petit moment sans prise de tête en le lisant !**

**Etant ma première fanfic, toute critique est la bienvenue tant qu'elle est constructive, et je ne saurais demander qu'un peu d'indulgence devant cette petite histoire :)**

**Ah, et bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient, et je ne touche pas un copec pour cette fanfic (nan, mais sérieux les gars, qui payerait pour ça ?)**  
**Bon, j'arrête de vous tenir la jambe, et donc, enjoy !  
**

* * *

\- Mais Boooooones…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, Jim, répliqua McCoy avec humeur. Tu es confiné sur ce vaisseau jusqu'à ce que le Commandant Spock parvienne à résoudre ce problème un peu trop récurent à mon goût. En attendant, si tu ne fais ne serait-ce qu'essayer de sortir de cette infirmerie, je te plante dix hyposprays dans le derrière qui te feront comater pendant trois jours, est-ce bien clair ?

\- Ça va Bones, c'est pas comme si un ours de Delta Vega m'avait éventré non plus, hein, dit Kirk, presque timidement face à la colère qui couvait dans le regard sombre de son médecin en chef. C'était juste un petit incident de rien du tout !

\- T'empêtrer dans ton habit traditionnel de Io IV lors de négociations commerciales officielles, ça, c'était un petit incident ! Mais ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, c'est plus possible d'accord ? La fédération ne peut pas se permettre de voir la moitié des missions de son vaisseau phare compromises à cause de ces "incidents", comme tu dis, bougonna McCoy en mimant les guillemets avec ces doigts.

\- Bones, j'ai juste eu une légère réaction à…

\- Une légère réaction ?! Hurla presque Bones, et toutes les personnes passant dans le couloir à cet instant, accélérèrent, en entendant l'une des colères légendaires et tant redoutées du médecin chef. Heureusement, se disait la population de ce vaisseau, les colères les plus noires du médecin étaient en général dirigées vers leur Capitaine, et donc, pas vers elle…  
J'espère que tu plaisantes Jim ! Tu as fait un urticaire géant, avec œdème de Quincke, convulsions et tachycardie, et c'est ça que tu oses appeler "légère réaction" ? cracha Bones avec fureur.

\- Mais Bones, pour une fois que j'y étais pour rien, soupira Jim, tel un petit garçon tentant de s'excuser devant son père.

\- Tu. As. Fait. Une. Réaction. Allergique. Géante. A. L'air, dit McCoy, en détachant bien les mots. Tu te rends compte !? A l'air ambiant d'une planète, Jim ! Tout ça à cause d'un taux de soufre d'à peine 0,8 pour cent dans l'atmosphère ! Alors oui, j'en ai marre que tu fasse des réactions allergiques à tout, et que tu te retrouves systématiquement dans MON infirmerie parce que tu as touché/mangé/bu/etc. quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Bon sang, la moitié de ces allergies n'auraient même pas du avoir lieu ! J'te jure, je pourrais limite mettre une plaque au nom de James T. Kirk sur l'un de ces lits tellement t'y séjourne souvent...

\- Pfff, t'exagère pas un peu, là ?

\- Non, j'exagère rien du tout, répliqua McCoy d'une voix terriblement basse. Que je puisse rien faire pour tes tendances suicidaires et à aller fleur au fusil face au danger, passe encore, mais je refuse de te voir encore une fois ici à cause d'une méconnaissance de l'environnement qui aurait pu être évitée. Alors maintenant, le gobelin au sang vert va enfin servir à quelque chose pour son Capitaine. Il va nous rédiger un joli article t'obligeant à rester sur ce maudit vaisseau avant chaque débarquement sur une planète, le temps que tous les risques d'allergie de ta part aient été analysés et prévenus.

\- Mais Boooooones… soupira pour la troisième fois Kirk. Connaissant la rigueur de son vulcain, il était certain que s'il avait décidé de l'obliger à répondre aux exigences du médecin avec un quelconque article faisant loi, d'un il y arriverait, mais de deux, il pouvait être sûr qu'il n'y aurait aucune faille exploitable dans ce texte. Et cette considération arracha un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme à notre bon capitaine.


End file.
